La Revancha
by TwilightFanFiction
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.    Nota: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para menores de edad.
1. Sinópsis

La Revancha

El implacable y peligroso magnate hotelero Edward Cullen ha llevado a Isabella hasta la paradisíaca isla caribeña que es su refugio. Su intención no sólo es hacerle el amor con una pasión despiadada… ¡también quiere vengarse! Está convencido de que Isabella le ha traicionado con su peor enemigo.


	2. Capítulo 1  Cuando todo empieza mal

**Capítulo 1 **

**Cuando todo empieza mal**

Isabella Swan apretó la frente contra el hueco para la cara de la mesa de masaje y se movió ligeramente tratando de relajar la tensión que le entumecía el cuello y los hombros. Imposible.

La masajista había «salido un momento», pero dejar a un cliente esperando quince minutos era un comportamiento totalmente inapropiado.

Resort Twilight no podía permitirse más mala prensa.

Las trágicas muertes acaecidas recientemente junto con los consecuentes escándalos asociados al exclusivo hotel de cinco estrellas de Las Vegas habían tenido un impacto negativo tanto en lo económico como en lo personal.

Para desestabilizar todavía más su vida personal, el médico había confirmado sus temores. Que estaba embarazada.

Temblando de ira. Isabella respiró profundamente y contuvo el aliento. Después expulsó el aire lentamente, tal y como le había sido recomendado por la masajista, pero eso tampoco logró tranquilizarla. Ni eso ni nada.

Desde que siguió el consejo de su abogado y aceptó viajar a la isla caribeña de Petit St Marc para una reunión con Edward Cullen, la vida de Isabella se había convertido en una caótica pesadilla.

El apuesto multimillonario le había asegurado que él no tenía ni idea acerca de aquella reunión y se había negado rotundamente a divulgar cómo había logrado hacerse con parte de las acciones de su hotel. Aunque ella se había sentido frustrada y furiosa con él, había quedado totalmente dominada por la fuerza de su personalidad y por su capacidad para debatir cualquier tema.

El hombre la había estimulado mentalmente con sus argumentos, y físicamente fue capaz de excitarla como ningún hombre lo había hecho antes, pero ella se había negado a aceptar su oferta de compra de sus acciones. Edward Cullen contaba con una participación menor, y era todo lo que iba a tener.

Resort Twilight era su hogar, su sueño, su legado, y para ella no hubo más motivo para continuar más tiempo en la isla.

No más motivo que el puro deseo.

Porque Edward Cullen había despertado en ella una ardiente pasión y un profundo deseo. Por otro lado, ella era una mujer adulta, y tenía todo el derecho a una breve aventura sin más consecuencias.

Sin embargo, trece semanas más tarde Isabella seguía siendo incapaz de olvidar su fugaz noche de pasión, ni el escándalo que siguió a la mañana siguiente a su encuentro en todas las publicaciones de prensa rosa del país. Ni a Edward Cullen, el padre del hijo que llevaba en su seno, el hombre que había aparecido en la prensa económica como autor de un intento despiadado de destruir Black Enterprises.

¿Por qué iban los accionistas a obligar a Jacob Black a vender el imperio de su padre?

Quizá estarían dispuestos a una fusión, como la que ella había buscado con Edward antes de darse cuenta de su traición.

¡Qué ingenua había sido! Si al principio sólo le preocupaba el acuerdo con Edward sobre el Resort, ahora la idea de tener un hijo en común la desestabilizaba personalmente. ¿Cómo contarle a un amante fugaz del que se había despedido con clara hostilidad que pronto seria padre?

Las náuseas que le habían acompañado constantemente durante las últimas semanas amenazaron de nuevo. Isabella se concentró en las instrucciones del médico en lugar de descolgar el teléfono y llamar a Edward para cortarle la noticia.

La puerta se abrió y ella rápidamente apartó a Edward de su mente para enfrentarse a la masajista.

—Espero que tenga una buena excusa para dejarme esperando durante quince minutos —dijo sin incorporarse.

Pero sus palabras no obtuvieron respuesta.

Isabella frunció el ceño, con la inquietante sensación de que había alguien en la puerta observándola.

Alguien que no debería estar allí.

Un estremecimiento de ansiedad le recorrió la columna vertebral y ella se estremeció a pesar de la exquisita manta que le cubría el cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Quién está ahí?

—_Bonjour, querida_ —dijo una voz de hombre con tono grave y penetrante.

¡Edward Cullen! ¡En lugar de responder a su llamada, había ido a verla!

El primer impulso de Isabella fue levantarse de la mesa y lanzarse a sus brazos, aunque sólo fuera para asegurarse de que no era un sueño. Aunque sólo fuera para acariciarlo, para besarlo, para sentir de nuevo sus manos y su boca.

—Sugiero que dejemos esta conversación para más tarde, cuando esté presentable —dijo ella, haciendo un esfuerzo para controlar sus emociones.

—No he venido para hablar.

Un par de carísimos mocasines masculinos aparecieron en el reducido espacio que le permitía ver el hueco para la cara de la mesa de masajes.

El hombre apoyó una mano en la espalda femenina, a la altura de la cintura, marcándola con el calor de la palma, recordándole que la última vez que la tocó la había sumido en un auténtico mar de pasión y placer.

Aunque tampoco necesitaba nada que se lo recordara.

Pero donde antes había sentido el ardor masculino, ahora notaba únicamente su antagonismo. Totalmente dirigido contra ella.

La rabia masculina no era el mejor augurio para la noticia que tenía que darle.

—¿Entonces para qué has venido? —preguntó ella con un incontrolable temblor en la voz.

—Para reclamar lo que es mío.

Isabella clavó las unas en el apoyabrazos. Claro, estaba allí para continuar negociando por el hotel Resort Twilight. No por ella.

Isabella había esperado aquella conversación. Aunque en unas circunstancias muy distintas, con ella vestida y en total control de sus emociones, en la reunión de la junta directiva que habían acordado para dos semanas más tarde, no tendida desnuda en una camilla de masaje y temblando de deseo.

Edward le recorrió con la mano la columna vertebral, deslizando lentamente la manta sobre la piel. Ella apretó los dientes, luchando contra las emociones que la embargaban. Emociones de irritación, de deseo, de necesidad.

Era una batalla perdida.

Desde el momento que lo vio por primera vez. Isabella había sido consciente de todo lo que era él, desde la intensidad de su presencia a la virilidad de su cuerpo y de su olor, mezcla de hombre y de mar.

Los largos dedos masculinos se deslizaron sobre la espalda desnuda en una sedosa caricia, inundando sus sentidos de espontáneos recuerdos de los besos embriagadores que continuaban grabados en su mente, de las expertas manos que la habían llevado a la cima máxima del placer, y de la noche compartida, la experiencia más intensa y apasionada de su vida.

Aquella firme y a la vez suave caricia le impedía pensar. Su cuerpo reaccionó traidoramente, y Isabella sintió cómo se le hinchaban los senos y se le erizaban los pezones.

A duras penas contuvo un suspiro de placer. Una intensa y sensual sensación empezó a converger en la unión de las piernas, haciéndola temblar de deseo.

¡Maldito él!

—Este no es lugar para hablar de negocios.

—Siento discrepar.

El crujir de papel resonó en el silencio. Un folio apareció ante sus ojos bajo el hueco de la mesa.

Isabella dejó escapar un bufido, segura de que sería otra oferta tan peregrina como las anteriores por el Resort. Pero al leer el titular sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

¡No! ¡No podía ser! Leyó cada palabra sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

—¿Qué engaño es éste? —preguntó ella.

—Nada de engaños _querida_. Como puedes comprobar soy el accionista mayoritario de Resort Twilight.

¡Imposible! Las acciones de Charlie tenían que pasar a sus manos tras la lectura del testamento, y para eso todavía faltaban dos semanas. Charlie le había prometido que, tras su muerte, ella tendría el control mayoritario del hotel.

Sin embargo, el documento demostraba que las acciones de Charlie habían caído en las manos de aquel arrogante multimillonario. Isabella dudó de su validez, a pesar de que tenía la firma de su abogado, una firma que había visto en innumerables ocasiones.

Una vez más se sintió traicionada, utilizada, y abandonada.

Edward controlaba su hotel, su hogar, y sí se lo permitía, terminaría por controlarla a ella.

La mano masculina se deslizó sobre sus hombros en una falsa caricia, y ella tembló, encolerizada como no había estado nunca.

Edward se echó a reír, sin duda disfrutando de la reacción femenina, y la humillación de Isabella fue completa.

—Levántate.

Isabella se incorporó rápidamente, cubriéndose el pecho con la manta y sacudiendo la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la cara, tan furiosa y sorprendida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del brillo de admiración en los ojos masculinos al mirarla.

Al menos estaban solos. Sabía que Edward jamás salía sin su guardaespaldas, un matón que seguramente estaba en el pasillo, asegurándose de que nadie les interrumpía.

Levantando la mirada. Isabella recorrió el cuerpo de dios griego de Edward, enfundado en un traje negro de corte impecable que marcaba aún más la anchura de los hombros y la poderosa expansión del pecho. La camisa, inmaculadamente blanca, contrastaba con la piel blanca, y la corbata plateada hacía juego con el reloj de platino que seguramente costaba más de lo que ella ganaba en un año.

Isabella sintió cómo el corazón le latía traicioneramente al recordar lo mucho que había disfrutado de tener aquel cuerpo pegado al de ella, aquellas manos largas y esbeltas llevándola una y otra vez a la cima del placer.

Con él fue así desde el primer momento. Apenas dos horas después de conocerse estaban el uno en brazos del otro haciendo el amor con una urgencia y una pasión que la hizo incluso ignorar las consecuencias de caer en la cama de Edward.

«Dile cuál ha sido el resultado de la aventura», le gritaba una voz en su mente una y otra vez. «Díselo de una vez».

Con manos temblorosas. Isabella lo miró a los ojos.

Una violenta ráfaga de emociones cayó sobre ella dejándola sin fuerzas. No. aquél no era el momento.

—Vístete —ordenó él.

Isabella le dio la espalda y se puso un vestido de verano de seda azul sin poder evitar el temblor de sus manos y los fuertes latidos de su corazón al tenerlo tan cerca. Bajo la mirada masculina se sentía tremendamente vulnerable.

—Supongo que ahora querrás comprar mis acciones —dijo ella.

—_Sí._

—No están a la venta.

—No has oído mi oferta.

—No es necesario —dijo ella plantándose ante él fingiendo un valor que no sentía—. No voy a vender.

Él arqueó una ceja, como cuestionando su afirmación.

—Todo el mundo tiene un precio.

—Yo no.

—Eso lo veremos —Edward señaló la puerta con la cabeza—. Tú primero.

—Mejor me despido de ti aquí y nos vemos en la reunión de la junta dentro de dos semanas —repuso ella manteniéndose firme en su postura.

La sonrisa masculina era glacial.

—Tú vienes conmigo, _querida_.

—Ya te gustaría —dijo ella, detestando el temblor en su voz.

Un músculo latía aceleradamente en el rostro masculino.

—Te llevaré en brazos si es necesario, pero tú te vienes conmigo a Petit St Marc.

¿La isla del Caribe? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

—¿Para qué?

—Para ganarle la vez a tu amante, _querida_.

—Pues estás perdiendo el tiempo, porque yo no tengo amante.

—Sé que has estado en esto con Jacob Black desde el principio.

—¿Jacob? —Isabella soltó una histérica carcajada—. Te aseguro que no es mi amante.

—Ahórrame las mentiras. Conozco la verdad.

Edward no podía estar más equivocado, pero Isabella se dio cuenta de que si no la creía en eso, jamás creería que él era el padre del niño que llevaba en su seno.

—No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte. Vete o…

Edward chasqueó los dedos y ella dio un respingo, golpeándose con la espalda contra la pared.

—Esto me costaría hundir el hotel —la amenazó él—. Y entonces tus acciones no valdrían nada. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

¡Aquello era chantaje! ¡Y como mínimo secuestro!

Pero no podía permitir que nadie hundiera el hotel en el que tenía puestos todos sus sueños y todo su futuro.

—No, pero no puedo irme dejándolo todo en el aire —dijo ella, consciente de que las palabras de Edward no eran un farol.

—Claro que puedes, y lo harás —Edward la sujetó por el brazo y la llevó hasta la puerta, aunque el contacto fue sorprendentemente suave.

De acuerdo, se dijo ella. De momento volvería a la isla con él. Quizá allí tendría la oportunidad para hablarle del hijo que esperaba. Quizá allí podría razonar con él sobre el Resort, y convencerlo de que era suyo por derecho.

Edward Cullen miró a la mujer que caminaba por el pasillo delante de él, moviéndose con un suave contoneo de caderas que eran toda una invitación para cualquier hombre. Él estaba seguro de que ella era una hipócrita, manipuladora y no era de extrañar que Black le hubiera ofrecido el cuarenta y nueve por ciento de las acciones de Resort Twilight.

Isabella Swan era la sexualidad personificada.

A él desde luego lo había engañado y seducido prácticamente sin esforzarse.

Él siempre se había enorgullecido del férreo control que tenía sobre sí mismo y el mundo que le rodeaba, hasta que Isabella invadió su isla tres meses atrás.


	3. Capitulo 2 Planes

**Capítulo 2**

**Planes**

Él siempre se había enorgullecido del férreo control que tenía sobre sí mismo y el mundo que le rodeaba, hasta que Isabella invadió su isla tres meses atrás.

A Edward no le sorprendió que Black enviara a una mujer a negociar con él tras rechazar su última oferta para comprar el Resort. El viejo había contado con los encantos de Isabella para lograr sus objetivos, y desde luego funcionó. Al menos por una noche. Edward se vio atrapado en el debate más estimulante de su vida, y él no se dio cuenta de hasta dónde llegaba su engaño hasta mucho después.

No fue el viejo Black quien la envió, sino su hijo Jacob. Su más fiero rival. El hombre que probablemente había preparado el camino que condujo hasta el accidente de coche en el que murió la amante de Charlie y lo dejó a él moribundo en el lecho de un hospital.

Isabella no era sólo la querida de Jacob, también era el cerebro de la maniobra utilizada para terminar con el viejo Black y que le había dado por fin el control de Resort Twilight.

Pero su traición había arrebatado a Edward algo mucho más valioso que propiedades materiales.

Había participado en destruir lo último que quedaba de su familia.

A su hermana Alice.

Isabella lo había traicionado, y lo que él deseaba por encima de todo era venganza. Ella estaría en la isla a su merced cuando él lanzara el ataque definitivo para hacerse con Black Enterprises.

En silencio, los dos subieron a la quinta planta. Isabella iba la primera y Edward la siguió hasta una puerta que ella abrió con una tarjeta magnética. La _suite_ era pequeña, nada espectacular, pero muy acogedora y agradable. Edward se dio cuenta de que tenía algunos toques muy personales, propios del típico saloncito inglés, y de que olía a la misma delicada fragancia floral que ella…fresias.

—No necesitarás mucho equipaje —dijo el, irritado ante la idea de que aquél podía ser el lugar donde recibía a su amante. Jacob Black.

—¿Piensas tenerme encerrada en una habitación todo el día? —repuso ella tensándose.

—Si es preciso —la amenazó él con los dientes apretados—. Te conozco bien y no quiero volver a arriesgarme. Tengo pruebas de tu participación en el plan de Black.

Isabella lo miró boquiabierta, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.

La sonrisa de Edward era tan forzada como la tensión reinaba en la _suite_.

—Nunca deja de sorprenderme las molestias que se toman algunos para triturar cualquier rastro de papel, pero olvidan el electrónico —fue el irónico comentario de Edward, que ella no comprendió—. Y basta de perder el tiempo, recoge tus cosas y vámonos.

Isabella se metió en el dormitorio como alguien camino de la guillotina. En ese momento, sonó el móvil de Edward y éste respondió inmediatamente. Era su guardaespaldas.

—¿Qué?

—Jacob Black acaba de llegar —dijo la voz profesional del hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

Edward miró con ojos acusadores a Isabella, que parecía estar preocupada únicamente por hacer la maleta. No la había perdido de vista, por lo que o Black estaba haciendo una visita sorpresa al Resort a ver a su amante, o algún empleado de Isabella le había avisado por teléfono.

—No lo pierdas de vista —Edward se metió el móvil en el bolsillo—. ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

—Sólo necesito un par de cosas más y el portátil —dijo ella acercándose a un escritorio y cerrando un ordenador portátil—. Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito para continuar dirigiendo el hotel desde cualquier lugar del mundo.

—No pensarás seguir trabajando.

—Por supuesto que sí, no soy de las que se queda de brazos cruzados —le aseguró ella—. Y no necesito tu permiso.

—No estés tan segura de eso.

Edward tuvo la satisfacción de verla palidecer antes de que el móvil sonara de nuevo.

—Están aquí los _paparazzis_ —dijo su guardaespaldas—. Van detrás de Jacob Black.

No. Era lo último que necesitaba. Verse involucrado en otro enfrentamiento público con Isabella.

—Tenemos que irnos sin que nos vea la prensa. ¿O prefieres una repetición de la última vez?

Ella se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza.

—La mejor opción es la puerta de servicio.

Edward se lo repitió al guardaespaldas.

—Nos vemos allí en cinco minutos.

—Pero aún no estoy lista.

Edward maldijo en voz baja y consultó la hora.

—Tienes tres minutos. Después nos iremos, estés vestida… —deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo femenino sin ocultar su admiración—, o no.

Mascullando una maldición. Isabella se hizo con un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje y corrió al vestidor.

Edward hizo ademán de seguirla.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte —dijo ella.

—No se me pasaría por la cabeza —le aseguró él yendo hasta la cama para cerrar la maleta y depositarla en el suelo.

Con apenas cinco segundos de tiempo. Isabella salió del vestidor enfundada en una falda estampada que le marcaba las nalgas y los muslos y dejaba las rodillas y las pantorrillas al descubierto. Un elegante suéter de verano turquesa moldeada perfectamente el pecho que él conocía tan bien. Inconscientemente él los sintió de nuevo en las palmas de las manos mientras ella metía los pies en unas sandalias de tacón alto y metía el neceser en una pequeña bolsa de viaje a juego con la maleta. Después buscó su bolso y metió el móvil. Rápidamente Edward le quitó el bolso y retiró el teléfono, que dejó en una estantería.

—¿Así que has conseguido llamar a Jacob? —dijo él burlón, sujetando la maleta y yendo hacia la puerta.

—He dejado un mensaje para mi abogado.

—Espero que haya sido de despedida —Edward abrió la puerta y la invitó a salir.

Isabella miró a la estantería una última vez y, con la cabeza alta, salió al pasillo. Edward la seguía observando el sinuoso movimiento de sus caderas. Ella se metió en el ascensor y Edward lo hizo tras ella. El equipaje les obligó casi a pegarse.

Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse, y justo en aquel momento empezaron a abrirse las del ascensor de enfrente. Durante una décima de segundo, ambas puertas permanecieron abiertas y Edward cruzó la mirada con la de Jacob Black. Su rival lo miró con rabia, y enseguida clavó los ojos en Isabella.

Al verla tan cerca de Edward, Jacob quedó boquiabierto: su amante se iba con su enemigo. Furioso clavó de nuevo los ojos en Edward.

Este sonrió, pasó un brazo por el hombro femenino y ofreció a su rival una sonrisa cargada de ironía.


	4. Capítulo 3 Cautiva

**Capítulo 3**

**Cautiva**

Al cambiar el avión privado de Edward por la limusina que los esperaba en el aeropuerto internacional de Martinica Aimé Césarie. Isabella se preguntó cuándo acabaría aquel día, entumida tras el largo trayecto desde Las Vegas durante el que ni siquiera había podido hablar con Edward. Éste se había encerrado en un absoluto silencio y frustrando sus esperanzas de hablar con él racionalmente durante el vuelo.

Y no era ella la única agotada.

Las ojeras y la barba incipiente en el rostro masculino reflejaban también su cansancio. Al mirarlo, Isabella recordó la sensación de aquellos labios firmes en los suyos, destrozando sus defensas y atajando sus miedos. Recordó cómo sus manos, su boca y su cuerpo la llevaron al primer y demoledor orgasmo, y continuaron haciéndolo más veces de las que ella podía recordar, hasta dejarla deliciosamente saciada y más feliz que nunca.

Eso fue la calma antes de la tormenta. Lo que ahora no podía imaginar, mientras la limusina avanzaba por los campos de azúcar en dirección hacia Fort-de-France, era qué la tormenta se estaba fraguando en Edward.

Tres meses atrás ambos, dominados por la rabia, habían expresado el deseo de no querer volver a verse.

Sin embargo, poco después ella lo llamó por teléfono, y ahora él había ido junto a ella. ¿O había planeado ir al Resort de todos modos, para secuestrarla?

Probablemente ése era el caso, por lo que ella decidió que sería mejor mantener su secreto durante un poco más de tiempo. Demasiado agotada para seguir pensando. Isabella estiró a las piernas y contempló los exuberantes jardines tropicales que se extendían a ambos lados de la amplia avenida. A medida que se acercaban al puerto, se adentraron en una zona de pintorescas tiendas y casas de colores ante un fondo de frondosas colinas de palmeras. Música _reggae_ resonaba en la zona del mercado al aire libre, donde las mujeres lucían ropas de vivos colores y los niños jugaban despreocupados en las aceras.

Isabella se llevó una mano al vientre, todavía plano, y esbozó una triste sonrisa. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Edward cuando le dijera que llevaba a su hijo en su seno? ¿Aceptaría su responsabilidad con resignada indiferencia, como había hecho su propio padre? No, no podía ser tan cruel y tan frío.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Edward inclinándose hacia ella—. ¿Estás enferma?

«Estoy embarazada». Isabella lo miró, dispuesta a decírselo, pero los ojos del hombre eran ahora de un verde obscuros casi negros y turbulentos como una tempestad invernal. Y ella estaba demasiado cansada para enfrentarse a toda la fuerza y la ira que lo imaginaba capaz de desencadenar.

—Estoy cansada —dijo por fin—. Ha sido un viaje muy largo.

—Podrás descansar en el barco —dijo él—. Sólo nos queda una hora de viaje.

La limusina llegó por fin a la amplia explanada de la bahía de Flamands Bay, donde había atracado un enorme barco de crucero entre un buen número de catamaranes y yates que se mecían lánguidamente en las cálidas aguas turquesa del Caribe. Edward se bajó de la limusina en cuanto ésta se detuvo y la rodeó para abrirle la puerta. Agachándose ligeramente, le tendió la mano.

Isabella miró la mano de dedos largos y elegantes y piel blanca, y recordó la sensación de aquellas manos acariciando su cuerpo desnudo y llevándola una y otra vez al máximo placer.

—No muerdo —dijo él al verla titubear, en un tono no exento de arrogancia.

—No seria la primera vez —respondió ella, y vio en los ojos masculinos el mismo brillo de pasión que ella sentía. Al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras.

—Yo no era el único con dientes, _Querida_ —se defendió él tomándole la mano.

Isabella hubiera querido apartarse, pero no pudo. Más bien deseó apoyarse en él, pero no se atrevió. Sin embargo, el calor de su piel y el contacto la hizo sentirse segura y protegida, y dejándose llevar bajó del vehículo.

¡Qué patética era! Sólo una tonta tendría fantasías con el hombre que le acusaba de llevar a los _paparazzis_ a su isla: que se había hecho con una participación mayoritaria en su hotel: que la había obligado a volver a la isla, al mismo lugar donde había vivido los momentos más apasionados de su vida, donde habían concebido un bebé.

En el muelle. Edward la llevó hasta una pequeña lancha atracada en el embarcadero. Isabella sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

—Por favor, dime que no tengo que montarme en esa lancha.

—_Sí._, es la forma más rápida.

Inconscientemente ella se echó hacía atrás, lo que no era fácil, teniendo en cuenta que él continuaba sujetándola de la mano y ella le temblaban las rodillas.

—No, no puedo.

Él la miró desde su altura con intensidad.

—No tienes otra alternativa.

Isabella tragó el nudo de pánico y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar su ansiedad.

—Las lanchas pequeñas me dan verdadero pánico.

—No tienes nada que temer.

Aterrada, se dio cuenta de que él hablaba muy en serio, ignorando, por supuesto, que de niña ella estuvo a punto de morir en un accidente de barco en el lago Mead, cerca de Las Vegas. Aquel recuerdo y sus devastadoras consecuencias todavía continuaban vivas en su mente. No. no podía montarse en aquella lancha.

Se zafó bruscamente de la mano masculina, pero antes de poder dar media vuelta y huir de allí, Edward la alzó en brazos y se metió en la lancha con ella.

—Tranquila, _Querida_. ¿Ves aquel yate anclado en medio de la bahía?

Efectivamente. Un elegante yate blanco brillaba como una perla contra el cielo anaranjado del atardecer. Pero estaba muy lejos.

—En el _Eclipse_ estarás perfectamente —le aseguró él dejándola en el suelo, a la vez que daba instrucciones en inglés al joven que se ocupaba del motor.

Después se sentó en el banco y tiró de ella, sentándola a su lado.

El cuerpo de Isabella temblaba con un miedo incontrolable, y ella se sujetó con tanta fuerza al reposabrazos que se quedó sin sensibilidad en los dedos. Edward la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—_Querida_, tienes miedo de verdad.

Ella asintió en silencio.

Edward le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Con una mano dibujó círculos tranquilizadores en el brazo femenino.

—Tranquilízate. No pasará nada.

Ojalá pudiera tranquilizarse. La lancha zarpó a toda velocidad, alzándose sobre el agua. Presa de pánico.

Isabella enterró la cara en el pecho masculino, sintiéndose atrapada de nuevo en una pesadilla.

—Mírame. _Querida_, mírame —insistió él.

Isabella encontró los ojos penetrantes que la observaban, consciente de que los suyos reflejaban todo el miedo que sentía, pero sin que le preocupara lo que Edward pensara de ella.

—Te odio —susurró ella.

—No esperaría menos de ti —dijo él bajando la cabeza.

Isabella supo que iba a besarla, y que debía apartarlo, o al menos volver la cabeza, pero no lo hizo. Porque quería que la besara con una desesperación impropia de ella.

La boca masculina se cerró sobre la suya con una pasión que devoró sus últimas reticencias. Ella se estremeció violentamente y se negó a reaccionar durante una décima de segundo, pero entonces el beso cambió, se hizo más tierno, y un temblor muy distinto al provocado por el miedo le arrebató toda capacidad de pensamiento lógico.

Isabella apoyó la palma de la mano en el pecho masculino y sintió los acelerados latidos del corazón de Edward bajo la piel, mientras éste le acariciaba la espalda con los dedos en un erótico baile más antiguo que el tiempo. Sin poder ni querer reprimirse, ella lo besó con la misma pasión.

Demasiado pronto él interrumpió el beso, cuando ella estaba a punto de suplicarle que la acariciara todo el cuerpo, el pecho, el sexo.

—Hemos llegado al _Eclipse_, _Querida_ —anunció él—. Aquí estarás a salvo.

¡Qué gran mentira! Siempre que ella continuara rindiéndose a la más leve de sus caricias, estaba en peligro mortal de perder su alma y su corazón con aquella estatua de dios griego viviente.

Edward se enorgullecía del estricto control que tenía sobre sí mismo tanto en los negocios como en la cama, pero besar a Isabella había sido un error. Lo hizo para ayudarla a olvidar el pánico que se había apoderado de ella de forma tan irracional, pero lo cierto era que él había estado a punto de perder el control. De no haber interrumpido el beso, quién sabía hasta dónde habría podido llegar.

Y ella era una seductora, tua cantante, toda ella lo llamaba y ahora era suya.

La ayudó a subir a la cubierta del yate, consciente del temblor de su cuerpo y de la fuerza con que le sujetaba la mano, hasta clavarle las uñas, y sintió el repentino impulso de abrazarla, de protegerla, de hacerle el amor hasta disipar todos sus temores.

¡Cómo detestaba aquel arrollador deseo que amenazaba con hacerle perder el control por ella! ¡Y cómo odiaba el control que Black tenía en su vida!

Sin soltarla la condujo hasta el salón principal del yate, decorado en satén en tonos dorados y burdeos, y de allí subieron por la escalera en espiral al salón de observación. En todo momento la llevó ligeramente sujeta por la espalda, con la mano apoyada en la curva de la cintura, en parte porque le gustaba el contacto, y en parte porque sabía que a ella le inquietaba y la excitaba. Y así era como la quería, excitada y ansiosa por él.

Edward pensaba tomarse su tiempo. Era importante que ella lo deseara, que él se ganara su confianza.

Lo que no sería difícil, teniendo en cuenta que había sido educada para dar placer a los hombres. Sí, antes de que todo aquello terminara. Isabella le suplicaría que la llevara la cama y le hiciera el amor.

Era inevitable, y Black tenía que ser consciente de ello. Entonces, ¿por qué no la había llamado su más acérrimo enemigo y rival?

—Ponte cómoda —dijo él cruzando hasta el bar—. ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de zarpar?

—Agua, por favor —dijo ella.

Isabella se había sentado en el sofá circular que dominaba el salón, con las piernas dobladas, y se había puesto un enorme cojín sobre el estómago. Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba incluso más pálida que antes, y eso le preocupó.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sólo tengo sed —le aseguró ella, aunque su mirada expresaba temor e inquietud—. Hace rato que no bebo nada y no quisiera deshidratarme.

Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Era otra táctica para ganarse su comprensión? ¿Para despertar sus remordimientos por haberla llevado a la isla contra su voluntad? Con irritación, él sirvió un vaso de agua.

Después de entregarle el vaso. Edward se whisky. Imágenes de Isabella haciendo el amor con Black pasaron por su mente y dejaron una amarga estela de ira a su paso.

En lugar de saborear el fuerte y dulce sabor de su copa.

Edward sintió el amargo sabor de la venganza en la lengua. Isabella trataba de hacerse pasar por una ingenua, pero no era en absoluto inocente. No, a él no lograría engañarlo. Se había dado cuenta de la preocupada expresión en los ojos cuando creía que nadie la miraba.

Era como si tuviera algún secreto.

—¿Tienes Internet en la isla? —preguntó ella después de beber un sorbo de agua.

—Sí, tengo una conexión privada en mi despacho —dijo él cruzando el salón con el vaso en la mano y mirándola con suspicacia—. ¿Qué, pensando que Jacob vendrá a rescatarte de la situación que habéis creado entre los dos? ¿O necesitas sus instrucciones para espiarme mejor?

Las mejillas femeninas se encendieron de rabia.

—Necesito dirigir el hotel.

—Oh, le refieres a mi hotel.

—Eres el accionista mayoritario, pero el Resort siempre será mío.

¡Oh, cuan equivocada estaba!, pensó él, pero no dijo nada. No era costumbre suya humillar con alguien en situación de debilidad. Las ojeras bajo los ojos dejaban en evidencia que estaba al borde del agotamiento. Por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo defendiendo el Resort con uñas y dientes.

Edward se bebió el whisky y tras dejar el vaso en la barra con un golpe seco, se plantó ante ella sin ocultar su irritación, que aumentó aún más al verla levantar la barbilla y mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, pero sin dejarse intimidar. Edward apoyó la rodilla en el sofá y las manos también, una en el respaldo y otra en el reposabrazos.

—Resort Twilight es mío, y tú también. No lo dudes, están los dos bajo mi control. Que no se te olvide ¡Isabella!

—¡Eres un salvaje!

No le respondió nada, a continuación le quitaba el cojín de las manos y apoyaba la mano en el estómago femenino, rozándole los senos con los dedos.

Isabella, con los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas, contuvo una exclamación. En sus ojos había no miedo, sino deseo, un deseo tan intenso como el suyo propio. No, ella no lo temía. Lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

—¿Qué? —continuó él con una devastadora sonrisa—. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

—Nada que tú vayas a creer —repuso ella.

—No te hagas la inocente conmigo —dijo él.

Se incorporó de nuevo y cruzó el salón. Salió a cubierta consciente de que si seguía cerca de ella no podría evitar tenderla sobre el lujoso sofá y demostrarle lo mucho que ella deseaba que la hiciera suya. Lo fácil que se rendiría ante él.

Pero aquél no era el momento. Desde cubierta contempló el horizonte en silencio durante unos minutos y después fue al dormitorio principal, desde donde hizo una llamada.

—¿Sigue Black en el Resort? —preguntó en cuanto su interlocutor descolgó el teléfono al otro lado de la línea.

—No, se fue una hora después que usted.

—¿Ha vuelto a Florida?

—No, ha ido a California a inaugurar un nuevo hotel —le informó el hombre—. ¿Desea que continúe con la vigilancia?

—Sí. Quiero saber todo lo que hace: con quién habla, qué hace, con quién se relaciona.

—De acuerdo —dijo el detective.

Edward colgó el teléfono y analizó la situación. ¿Por qué Black continuaba con sus ocupaciones profesionales como si no hubiera ocurrido nada? ¿Y más después de verlo a él con Isabella en el ascensor del Resort?

¿Cabía la posibilidad de que ella no fuera más que un peón en su plan para humillarlo públicamente? Quizá sí, y no podía descartar que le hubiera pagado con acciones del Resort. Era una posibilidad que debía tener en cuenta.

Su enfrentamiento con Charlie había sido personal, una simple venganza cargada de emociones de un David contra Goliat. Sin embargo, el enfrentamiento con Jacob era exclusivamente profesional, y mientras Charlie no lo había considerado más que una incómoda molestia. Jacob Black estaba decidido a destruirlo. Y Isabella se había puesto al lado de su enemigo para arruinarlo.

Sin embargo él la deseaba con todo su ser.

Edward tiró el bolígrafo a la mesa y volvió de nuevo al salón. Allí encontró a Isabella, acurrucada en el sofá, dormida, con todo el cabello esparcido sobre el cojín, toda inocencia y provocación a la vez. ¿Cómo podía tener aquel aspecto, y peor aún, como podía desearla tanto, sabiendo que ella formaba parte del plan para destruirlo?

Sin embargo, al verla se le aceleró el pulso y deseó hundir los dedos en la melena desparramada sobre el cojín. ¿Cómo reaccionaría a sus caricias? ¿Se derretiría en sus brazos? ¿Suspiraría de placer al sentirlo dentro de ella?

Con una mano deslizó el nudo de la corbata y se la quitó. Pronto lo sabría.


	5. Capítulo 4 Sola

Hola a tods los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia. Un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Se aceptan sugerencias, agradezco enormemente a mis primeras tres suscriptoras LuluuPattinson, CullzMonster-JocelynN'Annie y Crisode76, muchas gracias y estaré subiendo los capítulos dos veces por semana, serán los Martes y Viernes.

**Capítulo 4**

**Sola**

Sin embargo, al verla se le aceleró el pulso y deseó hundir los dedos en la melena desparramada sobre el cojín. ¿Cómo reaccionaría a sus caricias? ¿Se derretiría en sus brazos? ¿Suspiraría de placer al sentirlo dentro de ella?

Con una mano deslizó el nudo de la corbata y se la quitó. Pronto lo sabría.

Isabella se movió al escuchar la voz aterciopelada de sus sueños. Apenas entendía algo de inglés, pero su cuerpo reconoció la promesa de placer que encerraban las sensuales palabras que se filtraban en sus sueños.

Como siempre, fue incapaz de evitar el deseo que se apoderó de su cuerpo, y adormecida se arqueó en sueños como suplicando sus caricias, sus besos.

La mano masculina se deslizó bajo su falda y subió por el muslo, acercándose a donde ella más lo deseaba.

Una suave risa hizo añicos el sueño y Isabella quedó paralizada, sabiendo incluso antes de abrir los ojos que aquella caricia íntima era tan real como el hombre que estaba junto a ella. Edward estaba a su lado, mirándola intensamente, con expresión indescifrable y los dedos a pocos centímetros de la unión de sus piernas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella tratando de empujarlo con las manos, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Eso debería ser evidente.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer que Edward hubiera intentado aprovecharse de ella mientras dormía, y menos aún que ella hubiera estado a punto de dejarle hacer.

—No cometeré ese error otra vez.

—Pero me deseas —declaró él con firmeza.

—No.

—Sé cuando una mujer finge —dijo él—, y cuando le domina el deseo.

Un dedo se deslizó bajo el encaje que ribeteaba la braga de seda y Isabella no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que la recorrió. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Edward acarició con el mismo dedo la tela húmeda de la prenda de ropa interior, y ella tuvo que morderse el labio para acallar un gemido de placer.

—Sabía que estabas lista antes de tocarte —dijo él en voz grave y pastosa.

—Edward, no, por favor —le suplicó ella.

—¿Por qué? No tenemos nada que perder.

—Te equivocas.

Ella ya estaba a punto de perder su corazón, lo que era ridículo teniendo en cuenta que el causante la había secuestrado en su hotel y la llevaba a su isla con intenciones que no estaban muy claras.

Edward deslizó la palma de la mano hacia abajo, acariciándole lentamente el muslo y la pantorrilla, sumiéndola en un mar de placer. Después le tomó el pie con la mano y le acarició la planta con los dedos.

—¡No! —Exclamó ella de repente apartando el pie—. ¡Me haces daño!

Era una exageración, pero lo cierto era que el píe le dolía. Edward lo examinó en silencio, y pasó los dedos por las marcas y las ampollas que le habían dejado las sandalias.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes así los pies? —preguntó furioso.

—Empezaron a dolerme al bajar del coche.

—Tenías que habérmelo dicho.

—No estabas precisamente de muy buen humor —respondió ella, tratando de recuperar el píe.

Pero él se movió a la velocidad del rayo, y tumbándola cuan larga era en el sofá, se colocó sobre ella.

Apoyó los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza femenina, manteniendo la mitad superior del cuerpo en el aire, pero no el vientre. Isabella podía sentir el sexo duro contra el estómago y tuvo que morderse un gemido, temiendo que la hiciera suya allí mismo, y a la vez que no lo hiciera.

—Descubrir que la amante de mi peor enemigo me ha engañado me pone de muy mal humor —dijo él con la boca muy cerca la de ella.

—No soy la amante de Jacob —protestó ella.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir mintiendo?

El rostro masculino estaba más tenso que nunca.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en no creerme?

—Porque sé lo que eres —respondió él—, y lo que pretendes.

Isabella se puso roja de rabia e impotencia.

—No, sólo crees que lo sabes.

—Entonces dime, ¿cómo conseguiste el control del Resort?

Isabella tuvo la verdad en la punta de la lengua, y quiso poder revelarla de una vez por todas. Ya no había motivo para mantener la promesa que había hecho a Charlie unos cuantos años atrás: pero lo que debía sopesar con sumo cuidado eran las posibles consecuencias de confiar en Edward. Porque si ahora la odiaba, su odio y desprecio se multiplicaría por mil cuando conociera toda la verdad.

—¿Qué, te cuesta organizar las mentiras?

No las mentiras sino la verdad, hubiera podido responder ella.

—En absoluto —repuso ella desviando la mirada y decidiendo que de momento era mejor callar.

Estaba cansada de trabajar largas jornadas para ganarse el lugar que le correspondía por derecho en el Resort: cansada de estar siempre al margen de la vida de Charlie Black para que su familia no tuviera que pasar por el mal trago de saber que ella era su hija ilegítima. Cansada de recibir sólo migajas del afecto de Charlie, y cansada de tener que discutir acerca del mismo asunto con Edward.

—Sólo soy una trabajadora que supo invertir en su empresa —dijo ella por fin, repitiendo la excusa que el mismo Charlie había inventado para explicar sus actos.

—¿Recibiste una prima por venir a mí isla y seducirme? —preguntó él.

—Por supuesto que no. Vine a hablar contigo —se defendió ella.

—Eso dijiste, pero encontraste la forma de meterte en mí cama.

—Fue una seducción mutua —le recordó Isabella.

—Por supuesto, pero no fui yo quien invitó al mundo a ser testigo de nuestra aventura a la mañana siguiente.

Isabella negó con la cabeza, sin poder alegar nada en su defensa. A ella el revuelo que se armó le tomó tan desprevenida como a él. De todas maneras, dijera lo que dijera, él tampoco la creería.

—Ni yo.

—Quizá tú no dieras la orden —insistió él—, pero estabas al tanto de las intenciones de Jacob.

—Si lo hubiera sabido, te aseguro que no habría venido —le aseguró ella, furiosa ante tanta desconfianza—. Y, te lo digo por última vez, mí abogado me aseguró que tú habías pedido ese encuentro entre los dos.

—Se te da bien lo de mantener las mentiras —dijo él con cinismo—. Quizá luego puedas hacerme pasar el rato contándome cómo una simple empleada logró hacerse con el cuarenta y nueve por ciento de un hotel de Las Vegas como el Resort Twilight.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la sirena del barco avisó de que habían llegado a Petit St Marc. Edward se incorporó y se puso la chaqueta. Con un suspiro. Isabella recogió las sandalias del suelo, se echó el bolso al hombro y descalza salió a la cubierta del yate.

El paisaje que se abría ante ella la dejó boquiabierta.

Una exuberante selva tropical cubría las laderas y el cráter del volcán extinguido que dominaba la isla de Petit St Marc. Las palmeras descendían hasta el agua y se dejaban mecer por la suave brisa del Caribe, en la que flotaban el olor a sal y la fragancia embriagadora de las flores exóticas que poblaban la isla.

—Es preciosa —comentó ella al notar la presencia de Edward junto a ella.

—Sí —dijo él—. Vamos, se hace tarde.

Sin pedirle permiso. Edward la alzó en el aire y, sin hacer caso a sus protestas, la bajó del yate y la llevó hasta uno de los carritos de golf que había en el embarcadero, donde la depositó con sumo cuidado.

Después se quito la chaqueta, se remangó la camisa y se sentó al volante.

El vehículo arrancó y Isabella contempló con admiración el lujoso complejo turístico. Exquisitos bungalows de tejados rojos se adivinaban medio ocultos entre la exuberante vegetación. A lo lejos vio una pequeña playa de arenas blancas, donde una pareja paseaba de la mano tan desnudos como el día que llegaron al mundo.

—¿Tienes una playa nudista?

—Tenemos cuatro playas naturales, todas son privadas y reservadas de antemano por nuestros clientes —Edward esbozó una sonrisa—. En la playa pública la parte de arriba del bikini es opcional. Aquí somos muy europeos.

—Soy demasiado conservadora para apreciarlo.

—Aprenderás a disfrutarlo.

En absoluto. Ella no era como su madre.

Isabella cerró los ojos para apartar los terribles recuerdos del pasado de su mente. No, ella no era en absoluto como su madre. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al vientre y lo acarició. Aquel bebé era su futuro.

El vehículo continuó su recorrido pasando varios bungalows y ascendió por la ladera que conducía hasta una imponente mansión en lo alto de una colina. Isabella apretó con fuerza la barandilla y trató de dominar el terror que se apoderó de ella. ¡No pensaría llevarla a su casa! Pero cuando el vehículo continuó avanzando y llegó hasta una zona en la parte posterior de la mansión, estuvo segura de que aquélla era la intención de Edward.

—Preferiría alojarme en un bungalow —dijo ella.

—Los bungalows son para los clientes —dijo el apagando el coche y metiéndose la llave en el bolsillo.

—Está bien, pagaré como un cliente más —dijo ella—. No viviré contigo.

—No tienes otra opción, Querida.

Isabella se bajó del vehículo y lo encontró a su lado, con un brazo apoyado en el toldo del carrito y otro en uno de los postes.

—No seré tu amante —dijo ella desafiante.

—No te lo he ofrecido.

Era cierto. Edward no había mencionado nada al respecto, y ella no sabía si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

—Ha sido un viaje muy largo. Ven, te ayudaré a entrar —y sin darle tiempo a apartarse. Edward la tomó en brazos.

Isabella quiso rebelarse, pero sus protestas no sirvieron de nada. Edward subió los dos escalones del porche con facilidad. En ese momento, el ama de llaves abrió la puerta y le sonrió.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen.

—Buenos días. Elizabeth —respondió él con toda naturalidad, como si fuera su costumbre entrar en su casa con una mujer en brazos.

Pero la mujer se plantó delante de él y empezó a soltar una retahíla de palabras en inglés que Isabella fue incapaz de comprender. Por fin, la mujer alzó los brazos al aire y se alejó murmurando en voz baja.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Isabella.

—Elizabeth está enfadada por no haberle avisado de que traía una invitada.

—Deberías haberme dejado alquilar un bungalow.

—Debería haberte echado de la isla la primera vez que viniste con planes de venganza —repuso él sin soltarla.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —preguntó ella, negándose a picar otra vez el anzuelo y enzarzarse en la misma discusión sobre sus motivos para ir a la isla.

—Porque me intrigaste.

Fue un sentimiento mutuo. Isabella nunca había conocido un hombre como Edward. Y nunca había sentido una conexión tan fuerte y poderosa. Para ella había sido mucho más que sexo, aunque tenía la sospecha de que ahí era donde terminaban las similitudes.

Edward subió las escaleras y se adentró por un amplio pasillo en penumbra. Isabella se dio cuenta de dónde estaban. En el pasillo de su dormitorio, el mismo dormitorio donde habían hecho el amor, y del que ella había huido corriendo embargada por la ira y la vergüenza. Edward pasó junto a la puerta y no se detuvo hasta un par de puertas más allá, una puerta de lamas de madera que abrió empujándola levemente con el hombro.

En el centro de la habitación había una enorme cama con dosel y mosquitera que bailaba suavemente bajo la brisa marina que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta.

Edward se dirigió directamente a la cama y la dejó en ella con cuidado, aunque la expresión de su rostro evidenciada la cólera que sentía por dentro.

—Soy un hombre muy celoso de mi intimidad —dijo él después, al píe de la cama—. Siempre he mantenido mi trabajo y mi vida íntima en privado, pero en una sola noche me pusiste en el ojo público muy a mí pesar.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver con los paparazis —protestó ella una vez más.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, significando que trataba de no perder el control.

—No esperaba que admitieras tu participación.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó ella—. Tú tienes tanta culpa como yo en la ruptura de tu compromiso.

Edward soltó una fría y dura carcajada.

—Tú humillaste a mi ex prometida con tu comportamiento.

—No lo hice sola —le espetó ella con irritación—. Y no era yo quien tenía ningún compromiso con ella.

—No me lo recuerdes —dijo él apretando con las manos al pie de la cama y clavándole los ojos en los suyos.

Pero Isabella siempre lamentaría ser «la otra mujer», la «amante» que la prensa del corazón se había lanzado a buscar con saña. Era un papel que había jurado no aceptar jamás.

—Pero quiero decirte que lamento profundamente el daño causado a tú prometida.

—¿No me digas? —dijo él burlón.

—Es cierto —le aseguró ella—. Si hubiera sabido que estabas prometido, jamás habría permitido que me tocaras, y mucho menos que me llevaras a tu cama.

—O sea que ahora el malo soy yo, por no habértelo dicho.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó ella.

Un tenso silencio se hizo entre ambos. Edward estaba tan furioso que parecía incluso capaz de matarla con sus propias manos. Isabella también estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber seguido el consejo de su abogado y acudido a la isla a una reunión con Edward que este aseguraba con todas sus fuerzas que jamás había solicitado.

Aunque no tardaron en terminar entre las sábanas, sin duda Edward debía reconocer que él era tan responsable como ella, si no más. Porque él estaba prometido a otra mujer.

—¿Te das cuenta del daño que me hiciste? —continuó él—. Cuando lo nuestro se hizo público, mí prometida se puso tan furiosa que retiró la oferta con la que íbamos a unir nuestras dos empresas. Me has costado una fortuna.

Isabella palideció, convencida de que estaba exagerando.

—Hablas como sí el compromiso no fuera más que una fusión empresarial.

—Eso es lo que era —confirmó él—. Y ahora ya no es nada. Por lo que tienes que sufrir las consecuencias de tus actos.

Aquél era el motivo por el que ahora se había lanzado a la compra del Resort y a su destrucción, aunque él todavía desconocía la verdadera razón por la que ella le había seguido hasta allí. Él era el padre de su hijo.

Sin otra palabra. Edward salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave tras él.

Isabella saltó de la cama y comprobó que la puerta no se podía abrir.

—¡Abre la puerta! —gritó golpeando la madera—. Tenemos que hablar.

—He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

—No puedes dejarme aquí encerrada.

—Ya lo verás.

Isabella no quería desesperarse, pero estaba encerrada en una isla con un hombre que sólo quería vengarse de ella, y encima estaba embarazada de él.

Pero si Edward creía que podría desarmarla, estaba muy equivocado.

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer.


	6. Capítulo 5 Perdición

**Capítulo 5**

**Perdición**

Isabella no quería desesperarse, pero estaba encerrada en una isla con un hombre que sólo quería vengarse de ella, y encima estaba embarazada de él.

Pero si Edward creía que podría desarmarla, estaba muy equivocado.

Edward se quedó de píe en el pasillo, jadeando y con los puños apretados. No había sido su intención encerrarla, pero en cuanto la tuvo en los brazos y la besó supo que si no se alejaba de ella tendría que poseerla allí mismo. Sabiendo de antemano cuál era la reacción femenina cada vez que se acercaba a ella o la rozaba, el deseo de poseerla era más fuerte que nunca.

Por eso cerró la puerta, para evitar que lo siguiera.

Nunca había sentido una intensidad sensual como aquélla con ninguna mujer. Con Isabella había alcanzado un nivel de placer que siempre había temido, pero que siempre había logrado controlar con una poderosa fuerza de voluntad.

Sólo fue una noche de pasión. Sólo una, pero él recordaba cada detalle. El sabor de su piel, la sedosa fuerza de los músculos femeninos tensos contra los suyos, la apasionada reacción a cada caricia de sus manos, de su boca, de su cuerpo.

Pero no, él no repetiría los errores de su padre. Él no se cegaría de pasión por una mujer.

Él no tropezaría en la misma piedra que su padre.

Además. Isabella era la amante de su enemigo. Había ido allí para seducirlo, para arrastrar su nombre por el barro.

Y lo había conseguido, echando por la borda el negocio más lucrativo de su vida, y dejándolo en ridículo ante su prometida y toda la opinión pública.

Su enemigo había ganado la primera batalla, pero no ganaría la guerra.

Mascullando una maldición. Edward fue a su dormitorio a darse una ducha para relajarse.

Estaba cansado, excitado y asqueado consigo mismo.

Pasar buena parte del día cerca de Isabella lo estaba volviendo loco de lascivia.

Entró en el cuarto de baño de su dormitorio y se metió bajo los chorros de agua fría de la ducha. Apoyó las dos manos en los azulejos y bajó la cabeza, dejando que el agua fría rebajara su ardor y su rabia. Las intensas emociones que luchaban en su interior le eran totalmente nuevas, y él detestaba haber vuelto a perder el control con ella.

Sí, aquello tenía que ser similar al infierno que su padre había soportado durante su matrimonio. Y Edward no estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo.

Repasó la situación. Había llevado a Isabella a Petit St Marc, lo que significaba que Jacob Black tenía que estar furioso, sabiendo que la tenía prisionera y que él podía utilizar cualquier medio necesario para sacarle la información que quisiera sobre Black Enterprises. Sin embargo, Black no había dado señales de vida. Más aún, había continuado con su vida como si no hubiera ocurrido nada extraordinario. ¿Cuáles eran sus planes?

Edward no podía descartar que Black hubiera anticipado su reacción, que intentara utilizar a Isabella para vencerlo. Quizá por eso Isabella no había mostrado mucha resistencia a dejar el Resort.

Era una posibilidad que no podía ignorar.

Quizá su plan fuera dejar que los paparazzis lo sorprendieran de nuevo en la isla junto a la bella y seductora amante de su enemigo. Con rabia cerró el agua, resuelto a no dejarse tomar el pelo otra vez. Salió al dormitorio chorreando agua y todavía medio excitado. Miró el panel de seguridad, sonrió, y después tecleó los números que desactivaran la cerradura de la puerta de Isabella.

La aparente falta de interés de Black ante la desaparición de Isabella despertaba sus sospechas. Si ella no intentaba escapar, probablemente se debía a que ya tenía otro plan preparado con Black, en caso de que Edward intentara utilizar a Isabella para hundir a Black.

Pero no volverían a tomarle el pelo. Había alertado a los guardias de que nadie podía acercarse a la isla excepto los clientes del hotel, y había dispuesto patrullas costeras por la misma razón.

Isabella apoyó una mano en la puerta del cuarto de baño del dormitorio y sujetó con la otra el pomo de la puerta, con el corazón en un puño. Había sido precisamente cuando iba a darse una ducha, cuando oyó el chasquido de la cerradura de la puerta, aunque no oyó que se abriera la puerta.

Con el corazón latiendo violentamente, escuchó con atención, pero el único sonido que detectó fue el ronroneo del ventilador de techo y los latidos de su corazón.

Esperó la aparición de Edward con una mezcla de ansiedad y temor, pero la espera fue en vano. Con un suspiro de resignación, salió al dormitorio y comprobó que la puerta podía abrirse desde dentro.

Se asomó al pasillo, pero no vio a nadie.

Sin embargo alguien había descorrido las pesadas cortinas del vestíbulo y abierto las ventanas para dejar entrar la brisa del océano. Aguzó el oído, pero sólo escuchó un ligero murmullo de voces en el piso inferior.

Isabella cerró la puerta y paseó nerviosa por el dormitorio. ¿Por qué la había encerrado? ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz?

No, ella no tendría paz hasta que Edward aceptara un trato de mutuo acuerdo respecto a su hijo. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta quién era ella, cuando lo supiera la odiaría con todo su ser. ¿Y qué sería entonces del niño?

A ella no le cabía la menor duda de que insistiría en tener un papel fundamental en la vida de su hijo. ¿Y en la de ella también?

Si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que reconocer que quería el cuento de hadas completo: formar una familia con un hombre maravilloso que la amara.

Quería a Edward.

Él la creía la amante de Jacob, su enemigo. ¿Qué pensaba hacer con ella? ¿Qué haría cuando se enterara de la verdad?

La peligrosa fascinación que sentía por él no tenía explicación. En realidad detestaba su infidelidad, su arrogancia, sus continuas intenciones de tomar lo que queria sin pensar en sus sentimientos.

Se llevó una mano al vientre y sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Edward formaba ya parte de ella, en el hijo que los uniría para siempre, pero ¿qué futuro les esperaba? ¿Encontrarían la forma de solventar sus diferencias por el bien del niño?

Edward era demasiado dominante.

Demasiado viril.

Demasiado adictivo para sus sentidos.

Ella necesitaba relajarse, desahogar la tensión que la dominaba y buscar el equilibrio emocional para poder enfrentarse a él.

Se acercó a la terraza y vio la enorme piscina que había en el centro de los jardines. No sabía si tenía que cenar con Edward o sola en su habitación. La verdad era que no estaba segura de nada, pero pensó que tenía tiempo para nadar un rato en la piscina.

Rebuscó en la maleta y encontró un sencillo bañador de color coral. Dentro de poco su embarazo no le permitiría vestir algo tan revelador, pensó, así que bien podría aprovechar aquella oportunidad.

Sin darse tiempo a pensar, se puso un bañador y se miró en el espejo. Todavía no se le notaba nada.

Del cuarto de baño sacó una toalla y se envolvió en ella a modo de pareo.

Por un momento permaneció inmóvil, escuchando, temiendo que Edward apareciera de un momento a otro.

O peor. Que la tomara en sus brazos, la besara y derribara todas sus defensas.

Pero no vio ni oyó a nadie. Sin hacer ruido corrió escaleras abajo y salió al jardín.

Titubeó un momento, hasta que comprobó que no había nadie. Con pasos rápidos se dirigió a la piscina.

Allí dejó caer la toalla, se acercó a la parte más profunda y se lanzó de cabeza. Aunque estaba cansada, empezó a nadar, brazada tras brazada, con unos movimientos monótonos y controlados con los que intentó borrar la imagen de Edward de su mente.

Edward contemplaba el monitor encandilado por la mujer de cuerpo esbelto y con armoniosas curvas que recorría una y otra vez su piscina olímpica. No se había tomado el tiempo para estudiar su cuerpo con imparcialidad. De haberlo hecho, se habría dado cuenta de que tenía un cuerpo de perfecto, perfecto para él.

El elegante bañador estaba diseñado para minimizar la resistencia del agua, y se pegaba al cuerpo femenino sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Aunque él no tenía que adivinar lo que había debajo.

Recordaba cada centímetro de su piel, cada curva de su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar la fuerte reacción de su sexo mientras la observaba deslizarse elegantemente por el agua una y otra vez. Era como una ninfa marina seduciéndolo con cada movimiento, invitándolo a acercarse.

Probablemente ése era su plan, volver a seducirlo, pero esta vez él estaba preparado. Esta vez utilizaría el deseo femenino en su contra. Esta vez daría la vuelta a la partida.

Él era un tiburón, mientras que ella era un elegante delfín, esbelto, veloz y muy deseable. ¿Astuto también?

Se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación, llevando únicamente unos vaqueros cortos, con los pies y el torso tan desnudo como su excitación.

Con la ayuda de Black, Isabella había logrado derribar sus defensas. El deseo que sentía por ella pudo más que su control y sus defensas. Nunca se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer.

Pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error. Esta vez conocía muy bien sus intenciones.

Cuando terminara con ella. Isabella Swan estaría económicamente arruinada y emocionalmente humillada. En cuanto a su amante, él se ocuparía de dejar a Jacob Black sin su fortuna y sin su imperio.

Sólo entonces su venganza sería completa.

Isabella sintió el cambio en la presión del agua a su espalda, y supo que no estaba sola.

Alguien se había lanzado a la piscina y se abría paso bajo el agua. ¿Edward?

La idea de que estuviera en la piscina le nublaba los sentidos. Tenía que ser él, porque hasta el agua estaba cargada de una energía nueva y poderosa.

El corazón le latía desbocadamente, y aceleró el paso, resuelta a no dejar que Edward la alcanzara.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza Isabella continuó nadando a la misma velocidad concentrándose en alcanzar el borde antes que él.

Tenía que salir del agua. Para enfrentarse a él tenía que estar en tierra firme.

Nadar le había despejado la cabeza, y se alegraba de no haberle contado la verdad. Edward estaba demasiado furioso para poder razonar con él, demasiado resuelto a seducirla por algún extraño plan de venganza. No era el momento de intentar hablar con él sobre el futuro.

Ya habría tiempo más adelante para explicarlo todo.

Ella se ocuparía de conseguirlo, y de hacerle entender que no había tomado parte en los planes de Jacob Black. Que ella era tan víctima de sus maquinaciones como él.

Que, a pesar del enfrentamiento entre los Black y él, entre los dos habían creado algo hermoso, y que tenían la oportunidad de un futuro maravilloso.

Pero no era entonces el momento de hablar de ello.

Estaba agotada y no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a él.

Esperaría al día siguiente.

Moviendo los brazos en el agua con precisión, continuó avanzando, ignorando el ardor de los hombros, la tensión de los muslos, y la presión de los pulmones.

Ante ella apareció a lo lejos la intrincada cenefa de mosaico del extremo de la piscina, en tonos rojos, azules y amarillos, cada vez más intensos. Casi había llegado. Casi.

Sin embargo, sintió la presión del agua empujándola desde abajo y presa de pánico, se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de colisionar con él. Un enorme tiburón blanco persiguiéndola, preparándose para el ataque.

Unos segundos después, sintió el potente cuerpo masculino alzarse desde el fondo, desplazando el agua y sujetándola por la cintura. Sin poder hacer nada, notó una par de manos fuertes que la alzaban fuera del agua.

La brisa nocturna susurró un momento sobre su piel, y ella le apoyó las dos manos en el pecho para empujarlo, pero el descarnado deseo reflejado en los ojos masculinos la detuvo.

Edward sonrió, arrogante e irresistible, y acto seguido le tomó la boca con la suya. Isabella se rindió con un gemido.

Juntos cayeron de nuevo al agua. Edward le sujetó el cuello con la mano y juntos se sumergieron bajo el agua, sin separarse, intensificando el beso cada vez más.

Él era su ancla y su perdición, y como en ocasiones anteriores. Isabella sintió que el beso le daba vida, llenándola de aliento, lanzando oleadas de pasión por todo su cuerpo, y derrumbando los muros de contención que se había apresurado a levantar.

No había razón para continuar ofreciendo resistencia. Edward había ganado la batalla.

Ella lo deseaba, y se detestaba por ser tan débil con él.

Sólo un beso y había capitulado por completo ante él.

Con sólo un beso Edward había reducido su mundo a ellos dos y el niño que crecía en su seno.

Pero él todavía no lo sabía.

Dándose impulso contra el fondo de la piscina. Edward los empujó hacia arriba, hacia el aire. Y hacia otro enfrentamiento con Edward.

Edward era accionista mayoritario de su hotel, y la tenía totalmente en sus manos.

Ella debería temerlo, pero estaba convencida de que él la protegería, incluso a pesar de que su intuición le advertía de que, a nivel personal, sólo ella sería la perdedora.

Incluso sabiendo el peligro que corría, dejó que él le arrebatara el corazón.

Salieron a la superficie, buscando aire, con los cuerpos pegados, el de Edward desnudo y excitado contra ella, cubierta sólo por el bañador.

—Eres una excelente nadadora —jadeó él muy cerca de su boca.

—Es un buen ejercicio.

Pero ahora ya no era su pasión. Su sueño de competir en deportes acuáticos había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, en principio de forma temporal debido a una lesión, pero más adelante de manera definitiva a causa de los planes que Charlie tenía para ella.

No volvería a dejar sus sueños por un hombre, por mucho que lo deseara. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que quería tener una familia, que quería ser amada.

Edward se movió, alzándola para acariciarle los senos a través de la fina tela del bañador. Isabella le hundió los dedos en los hombros, temblando y arqueándose hacia atrás, ofreciéndose a su boca.

—Te deseo —dijo él mordisqueando con los dientes uno de los pezones—. Y tú a mí.

Isabella gimió, negándose a ocultar o negar lo que sentía.

—Eso es evidente.

Él frunció el ceño, como si sus palabras le irritaran.

—Pero no te haré mía, ahora no.

¿Había escuchado bien?, se preguntó Isabella.

La respuesta se la dio él al apartarse de ella, cerrando la puerta al deseo que Isabella había visto claramente brillar en sus ojos, ese mar verde y profundo.

¿Entonces a qué ha venido esto? preguntó ella, consciente de que tenía las mejillas encendidas y el cuerpo temblando de deseo.

—Me moría de ganas por un aperitivo —Edward la dejó flotando en el agua y nadó hasta el borde—. Disfrutaremos del manjar completo más tarde.

Salió de la piscina chorreando agua, totalmente desnudo y excitado.

—No me acostaré contigo.

—Oh, sí, ya lo creo que lo harás —le aseguró él—. Pero esta noche necesito descanso y comida —dijo él deslizando los ojos hambrientos por el cuerpo femenino—. Ahora los dos estamos cansados. Cuando hagamos el amor, será de forma lenta, sensual e interminable.

Isabella tembló al escuchar aquella promesa, sin saber cómo reaccionar para no traicionar sus verdaderos deseos.

Tampoco sabía si enfurecerse por su arrogancia, o dejándose llevar por la pasión.

—La cena estará servida en quince minutos —dijo él.

Sin molestarse en secarse, se puso los vaqueros cortos y se alejó hacia la casa sin volver la vista atrás. Frustrada hasta lo indecible. Isabella se lanzó de nuevo a recorrer la piscina de punta a punta, a pesar de que sus músculos le estaban pidiendo a gritos un descanso.

Tras una rápida ducha. Isabella se puso un sencillo vestido estampado en tonos azules y un intenso color chocolate que hacía juego con sus ojos. Como el la había dejado, sólo confirmaba que todavía seguía en terreno pantanoso con él. Y el hecho de que sus emociones bailaran como en un torbellino debido al embarazo tampoco la ayudaba mucho.

Tan pronto lo odiaba como deseaba sus caricias, sus besos. Incluso había pensado en iniciar un debate con él, pero rápidamente lo descartó. Su primer enfrentamiento verbal les llevó directamente a la cama.

Teniendo en cuenta cómo se había derretido en sus brazos en la piscina. Isabella temió el momento de sentarse frente a él en la mesa. Pero sus temores fueron en vano.

Poco después de sentarse a la mesa con él. Edward recibió una llamada que no podía esperar Isabella lo miró alarmada. Su primer temor fue que estuviera llevando a cabo las amenazas de destruir el hotel.

—Si tiene que ver con el Resort… —empezó ella.

—En absoluto —dijo él, y tras apurar la copa de vino, se levantó—. Disfruta de la cena.

Y sin volver la vista atrás, salió del comedor sin tocar la comida.

Isabella tenía los nervios a flor de piel. No confiaba en que Edward le contara la verdad, ya que estaba convencido de que era la vengativa cómplice de Jacob Black.

¿Sería por algo relacionado con el Resort? ¿Y a qué se refería cuando dijo que tenía prueba electrónica de sus maquinaciones con Jacob Black? No podía ser cierto, a no ser que alguien la hubiera creado a sus espaldas. Sabía que muchos empleados del Resort la despreciaban, pero nadie tenía el poder para vender las acciones de Charlie Black.

Nadie excepto Jacob. Su hijo y albacea del testamento de su padre. ¿Sería él quien querría arrebatarle su herencia? Isabella dejó el tenedor en el plato y se frotó las sienes. Quizá Jacob hubiera descubierto su verdadera relación con Charlie, y la odiara tanto como Charlie había predicho.

Desde el accidente de Charlie y su muerte, el mundo de Isabella se había venido abajo. Sus acciones habían desaparecido cuando Edward compró un importante paquete de acciones del Resort, sus acciones.

Por eso había acudido a la isla la primera vez, para hablar con él, aunque Edward juraba que él nunca había accedido a aquella reunión. ¿Le habían tendido una trampa?

Edward estaba convencido de que ella estaba confabulada con Jacob para arruinarlo. No era cierto, pero ella no sabía cómo demostrar su inocencia. No sabía qué hacer, ni en quién confiar más allá de Sam Uley, su abogado.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Ya se le había quitado todo el apetito, y también la poca energía que le quedaba. Sólo quería meterse en la cama y dormir.

Quería olvidarse de aquella pesadilla en la que se había convenido su vida.

Se llevó la mano al vientre. A pesar de sus temores y preocupaciones, sonrió. Por encima de todo, lo más importante era proteger a su hijo. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo era descansar.

Dejó la servilleta en la mesa y se levantó. Su mirada se encontró con la de Edward.

Como antes, la postura de él era aparentemente indiferente, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos colgando a los lados y un pie cruzado sobre el tobillo.

Pero su expresión era sombría e implacable, y en sus ojos se veía una clara expresión de censura. Estaba furioso, y Isabella se preguntó si se debía a la conversación telefónica o ella.

—¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí? —preguntó ella.

—Lo suficiente para saber que no has comido prácticamente nada —le reprochó él.

—No tengo mucho apetito —dijo ella.

—Y claro, tienes que procurar que tu cuerpo siga siendo deseable —dijo él burlón.

El bello rostro masculino había aparecido en muchas revistas económicas, pero ella sólo había visto aquella feroz expresión en una ocasión. Hacía tres meses, cuando ella huyó de Petit St Marc.

Desde entonces habían ocurrido tantas cosas. Parecía casi surrealista cómo ella había pasado de ser directora en un Hotel en Londres a accionista del Resort Twilight de Las Vegas, y a inesperada amante de Edward.

Aunque todo quedaba tan lejos que parecía haber ocurrido en otra vida.

Él estaba furioso, totalmente rígido, con los labios apretados hechos una delgada línea. Su expresión era más la de un depredador sanguinario que la de un magnate internacional.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó ella al verlo tan tenso.

—Mis guardias han interceptado un grupo de paparazzis frente a la isla —respondió él con un encogimiento de hombros, aunque su desconfianza era evidente.

—Eso debería complacerte —dijo ella, sospechando que la presencia de los medios de comunicación era algo frecuente en la isla.

Él se incorporó y entró en el comedor como un depredador cercando a su presa.

—¿Cuánto te paga por continuar con esta farsa? —le espetó él furioso acercándose a la mesa.

—Supongo que te refieres a Jacob —dijo ella con una amarga sonrisa—. Pero la respuesta es la misma. No conozco a Jacob Black personalmente y nunca he seguido sus órdenes.

—Claro, sólo de Charlie —dijo él escupiendo con rabia las palabras—. Te eligió bien cuando te seleccionó para su hijo —añadió.

Isabella sintió ganas de arrojarle la jarra de agua a la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo odias tanto? —Isabella se dio cuenta de que, antes de contar su secreto a Edward, debía conocerlo mucho mejor.

—¿Por qué? —a la pregunta siguió una cáustica risa carente de humor—. Charlie Black destruyó a mi familia.

Isabella sintió náuseas.

—¿Por eso has planeado hacerte con el Resort y destruir a Black?

—Pura venganza, Isabella.

—Pero Charlie ha muerto.

La cruel sonrisa de Edward la hizo sentir como si la hubieran arrojado a un mar de hielo.

—¿No sabes que los pecados de los padres recaen siempre sobre los hijos?

Isabella logró asentir débilmente, aunque le temblaban las rodillas.

—Pero ¿qué te ha hecho Jacob?

—Es un Black.

Aquella respuesta lo decía todo. Porque ella también era una Black, la hija de Charlie. Y su hijo, el hijo de los dos, llevaba la sangre de los Black en las venas. Tenía que huir de Petit St Marc antes de que él descubriera la verdad, antes de que su vendetta contra los Black la destruyera a ella y a su hijo.


End file.
